The Puckermans
by the last of the blue roses
Summary: Puckleberry. A series of one-shots from the Puckerman family. Rated T because I said so.
1. Chapter 1

Mommy's Cookies

Age : 5

A/N The story hasn't actually changed, I just added this somewhat pointless Author's Note, a title, and Gabe's age.

He giggled as he ran down the short hallway before ducking into his bedroom and crawling under the bed. The sound of footsteps reached his ears and he peeked at the floor. His daddy's shoes were right in front of the bed.

"Hmm, where could he be?"

Stifled giggles were heard, clearly from under the bed.

Noah smiled, before talking.

"Oh, I guess he isn't here. Maybe he's in the kitchen eating Mommy's cookies."

He turned around, walked to the door way, and waited right outside. The little boy crawled out from under the bed and walked out, only to be swept up by his dad's waiting arms.

"I found you, Gabe!"

The little boy began laughing.

"Put me down, Daddy! I want cookies!"

"What cookies?"

Gabe stopped and looked him in the eyes.

"The cookies you said Mommy made?" he asked, sadly.

Suddenly, Rachel appeared behind her husband with a freshly made sugar cookie in her hand.

"Like this cookie, Gabe?"

The little boy squirmed until his Daddy let him go, ran behind him and hugged her legs. Rachel shot Noah a superior smirk before holding out the cookie for her son to grab. He let go, grabbed the cookie and bit into it before announced that Mommy was the best and leaving to go back to his room.

"Did you hear that? Mommy is the best," she announced loftily as she began walking to the living room.

Noah chuckled as he followed her.

"C'mom, babe. If I bribed him too, he would say Daddy's the best."

"Bribed?" she sounded scandalized but he could hear the grin.

"Noah, I did not bribe our son's affection. And anyway, it's not needed, he clearly said, Mommy is the best."

"So, you just spontaneously decided to make cookies?"

"You're complaining Mr. Puckerman?"

"No I'm not Mrs. Puckerman."

She giggled as he kissed her and began pushing her gently toward the couch. Little kisses turned into a full make-out sensation on the couch like teenagers. It was broken only by,

"Ewww. That's yucky."

"Ah Gabe, what are you doing here?" asked Noah as he walked quickly over, picked him up, and begin walking back to his room.

"Well, no one came to tuck me in and then I come o-out into the hallway and you two are, kissing."

The voice was fading down the hallway until it Rachel couldn't hear either her son or husband's voice. She got up off the couch and tip-toed quietly to her son's room. Leaning against the doorframe, she watched as Noah placed a kiss on his head.

"Good night, Gabe."

"Night D-d-daddy," he managed to say while yawning.

"I love you," Noah said as he made quick eye contact with her, than at his son.

"I love you too."

And Rachel smiled. This was her family, and all the spotlight she had, was nothing compared to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Opening Night

Age : 2

A/N Okay so basically GleekOut87 asked me to include the ages and that is a really really good idea. So thank you, GleekOut87, I really appreciate that. Thanks for sticking around!

Disclaimer : Okay I kinda forgot to mention this but, I don't own Glee. If you recognize something, chances are, I probably don't own it. Also, I'm writing this with jet lag and about 5 hours of sleep over the past 2 days.

No matter how many shows she had done, opening night jitters were just something that she couldn't get rid of. It doesn't matter that she could recite everything that was going to happen in her sleep, nothing could shake the nerves.

But of course, she was Rachel Berry and nothing, nothing would stop her from putting on a fantastic, Tony worthy performance.

Tonight was extra special though, Gabe and Noah would both be there, in the reserved seats, watching her perform. There was absolutely no way anything would go wrong.

It was a new play, written and directed by now one of Rachel's closet friends, Mia Nelson. Even though she played the main character, she didn't appear until after the first intermission.

Said intermission soon came and so did the nerves. Waiting stage left for her cue of the third breeze, she scanned the audience until she found to the two people who mattered most. Meanwhile the play continued.

"It is unfortunate that your mother has died, however Ms. Rein, the cremation isn't free."

"B-but Mister Lee, her last requests were to be cremated!"

Suddenly, Rachel walked in and boomed.

"My last requests, were for you to stop!"

The white train swished as she stepped into the spotlight.

The girl on stage, a great actress name Dina Griffenth, paled and began to shake.

"It was you, my sweet little baby gir-"

"Mommy!"

Rachel stuttered.

"Hi, Mommy!"

Little giggles were heard throughout the audience as Noah tried to shush Gabe.

"But Daddy, I want Mommy to say hi back."

Noah shot her a pleading look until finally, Rachel relented.

"Hi, Gabe. Now Mommy needs you to be quiet, okay?"

He nodded and put his hands over his mouth. She took a deep breath and glared back at Elana.

"It was you, my sweet little baby girl, Annie. Do you remember what I said as you did the deed? Do you? Because I won't forget. I will never forget."

The rest of the play went flawlessly. After multiple encores, the cast left to change out of their costumes to meet at Mozzie's. Waiting in her dressing room, were the two of them. He kissed her, make-up and all.

"Congratulations, babe. That was amazing."

"Yeah!" cried Gabe, waddling over and waving his arms to be picked up by his mommy.

"I like it."

She chuckled before looking him in the eye.

"Gabriel Aaron Puckerman. You cannot do that ever again. Okay? You have to promise me that that will never happen again."

"Okay, Mommy."

"Thank you, Gabe."

"I love you, Mommy."

"Aw, I love you too."

"Hey hey, I love you too," a voice cut in from behind.

Rachel turned around to see Noah in the door way with a bouquet of yellow tulips in his hands.

"Congratulations on your best show yet."

A/N Okay yeah, sorry another one of these. But my computers decided to be a jerk and it randomly skips words and like moves the cursor in to make me type other things and basically it's being a pain in the butt. Gah it's driving me nuts. If there are any errors, feel free to let me know! Until next time, Jade.


	3. Chapter 3

the School Play

Age : 6

They're all sitting at the dinner table when he accidentally lets it slip.

"So how was school today?" Rachel asked, as every parent does.

"Well, Miss Olsen started teaching us big addition, like with all the lines and stuff,' he paused to eat a bite of chicken. "She also put up a list of play par-"

There was a clatter of a fork and a long squeal. As soon as he realized what he did wrong, he looked at his dad, panic written all over his face. Noah smirked and shrugged his shoulders. The message couldn't have been clearer. It was his problem now.

"Gabe! Oh I am so proud of you! What play is it? When are auditions? Are there any singing roles? Oh my baby boy is all grown up!"

"But, Mom, I'm no-"

"Gabriel Puckerman," she interrupted, intimidating glare and all. "You'd better not finish that sentence how I think you're going to."

"Well, uh," he looked around, everywhere but his mom.

"It's just a Thanksgiving play, you know, the Pilgrims and Indians and the whole Thanksgiving feast and stuff so yeah, no singing. So will you please, please not make me do it?"

Rachel sighed.

"But sweetie, this would be a perfect debut opportunity. You know, my first play was when I was your age too and I loved it."

"No no no no no no no, please. Mom, I really really don't want to do this please just don't make me do it."

Suddenly, Noah cleared his throat.

"Rach, can we talk for a second?"

"Yeah. Gabe. This discussion isn't over," she says as she stands up and follows her husband into the kitchen.

"Rachel. Look at him." He says, pointing towards the dining room, leaning on the counter.

She steps out quietly and the sight is a little heart-breaking. Gabe's sitting there, looking down at his chicken, stabbing it with a fork. She ducks back in and tries to hold her ground.

"But this is something I really want him to do. It'll be a good introduction."

"He isn't a mini you. He's his own person who can make his own decisions."

"But he's our son. He should have some spotlight, just like us."

"Rach, if you force him, he'll never want to do it again. Let him want to do it, okay?"

There's a long pause before she caves in.

"Okay, okay. He doesn't have to participate in the school play."

She walks out and sat back in her chair, Noah following suit. Gabe is all tense, expecting the worst, and that's what makes her next words easier.

"Sweetie," she starts, her tone tender. He looks up, hopeful.

"You don't have to do it, if you don't want to."

It's like all the tension was lifted out of the room.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" he laughs as he runs up to hug her.

She hugs him back and pats his hair a little.

"Thank your dad," is all she says.

He wiggled out and gave his dad a hug and then whispered in his ear, a very quiet thank you. Noah smiled before whispering an equally quiet, you're welcome back.


End file.
